


Faith- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Your worst fear comes true when you go on a hunt. Dean only has a few months left to live. How will you heal him?





	Faith- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the first part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.

“Dean, are you sure these will work on him?” You asked him, holding the Taser gun. This case, you couldn’t miss. There was no time for mistakes. Good thing you were an excellent shot.

“Yes, they will,” Dean said, handing a gun to Sam.

“What do you have these amped up to?” Sam asked, inspecting the gun.

“A hundred thousand volts,” Dean said, smirking.

“Damn.” You muttered, holding the heavy gun.

“Yeah, I want this rawhead extra fucking crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So, make it count.” Dean instructed. You and Sam followed Dean into the creepy ass house with the supposed spirit inside, holding two kids hostage. You had one job to do and that was to get the kids to safety. You held your gun and flashlight in your hand and you stayed quiet, listening for sounds that sounded unusual.

You walked down the stairs that led into the basement and looked around, ready to attack whatever came at you. You got to the bottom of the stairs and heard a noise as if a big piece of furniture hit the wall. You shone your flashlight over to a dresser and frowned when it rocked. You and the boys moved closer to it and they were going to open and you would shoot.

“On three. One. Two. Three.” Dean whispered. Dean and Sam swung the doors open and you would have shot whatever was in there but you lowered the gun when you saw the missing children. They looked frightened and they were covering their ears.

“Is it still here?” Sam whispered to them. They nodded and the men helped them up.

“Ok. Grab your sister’s hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let’s go, let’s go.” Dean said, putting the kids in front of them. Sam started to lead the kids upstairs when a hand grabbed his ankle, sending him tumbling down the stairs. The children screamed in terror and you moved around the stairs and shot the man you saw. You missed but you did scare him off. That was good enough to get Sam and the children out of here.

“Sam, get them out of here!” Dean said, still holding his gun.

“Here! Take this!” Sam said, tossing you his gun. You caught it and nodded, watching as the large frame of a man disappeared with the two small children. You and Dean decided to go separate ways, you taking the right and him taking the left. You kept your senses on high alert, ready for anything that might be in your way.

No monster was found and you were going to go back to Dean when you heard a thump and some water splashing. The basement wasn’t big but it was big enough to get lost in, thanks to all the stuff that was cluttered down there. You rushed over to where you thought you might see Dean but saw the monster’s back in front of you. You were about to shoot when he went down. You dropped your gun as time slowed around you.

You watched as Dean, a wet Dean, was being electrocuted. A hundred thousand volts of energy was coursing through Dean’s body and it looked painful.

“Dean!!!” You yelled out, rushing to him when he stopped moving. He laid there limp and tears sprang out of your eyes.

“No, no, Dean, you have to wake up. Please don’t leave me.” The tears fell instantly and you pulled his head in your lap, hoping he would wake up.

“Dean!” You heard Sam say. You looked up and sobbed when Sam picked his brother up to get him where he needed to be. The one place where Dean hated.

* * *

You stood at the receptionist’s desk with Sam but you couldn’t hear a word she was saying. It was like your whole body was numb. Dean wasn’t dead but he was close to it and you got him to a hospital just in time. Your heart broke and it continued to break every moment that you weren’t with him. You saw Sam take out a card and hand it to the lady but you didn’t know what it was. You turned around when Sam did and walked over to the police officers.

“Look, we can finish this up later.” The first cop said sympathetically.

“No, no, it’s okay. We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. We found the kids in the basement.”

“Well, thank God you did.” The cop nodded. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the doctor exit Dean’s room and walk over to you and Sam. You didn’t care about the cops but wanted to know more about Dean. You walked over to the doctor with hope in your eyes.

“Is he going to be okay?” You spoke for the first time since last night.

“He’s resting.” The doctor sighed. You needed more than that.

“And? Please tell me there is something you can do.” You felt a presence next to you but you didn’t need to look to know it was Sam.

“The electrocution triggered a heart attack. It’s pretty massive, I’m afraid. His heart… it’s damaged.”

“What the hell does that mean? How much damage are we talking about?” Sam put a hand to your shoulder as if it would calm you down but it didn’t.

“We’ve done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I’d give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month.” The doctor said with a grimace.

“Like hell, he will. You get back in there right now and fix him!” You growled out. You were pissed, not at the doctor but at yourself and the ghost. Sam moved you out of the way and decided to talk from here on out.

“There’s, there’s… gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment.” Sam said, tears welling up.

“We can’t work miracles. I really am sorry.” The doctor sighed and looked at you before leaving you and Sam alone. You let tears fall down your cheeks. Your worst nightmare was coming true. Dean will die and there is nothing you could do. Sam huffed and walked into Dean’s room but you stayed outside eavesdropping. You couldn’t see Dean because you’d break even more.

“Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It’s terrible.” Dean said, weakly.

“I talked to your doctor.” You heard Sam say with a sigh.

“Alright, well, looks like you and Y/N going to leave town without me. Where is she, by the way?”

“What are you talking about? We’re not going to leave you here.” Sam said with a scoff, ignoring his question.

“Hey, you better take care of that car. Or, I swear, I’ll haunt your ass.” You gripped the key your mother left for you in your pocket.

“I don’t think that’s funny,” Sam said. You could only imagine what either brother looked like. It was like the waterworks would not stop.

“Oh, come on, it’s a little funny,” Dean chuckled but coughed afterward. You didn’t hear another word for a while but Dean was the one to break the silence. “Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it’s a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That’s it, end of story.”

“Don’t talk like that, alright? We still have options.” Sam tried to be optimistic. You weren’t going to let him die, even if you had to die instead.

“What options? Yeah, burial or cremation and I know it’s not easy. But I’m going to die and you can’t stop it.” Dean said.

“Watch me.” Sam scoffed. He was about to turn away when Dean spoke up.

“Where is Y/N? Please bring her in here.” You gulped, not ready to see Dean but Sam exited the room and looked at you.

“Go talk to him,” Sam said softly.

“Sam, I can’t look at him. My heart is already breaking and I don’t know how much more pain I can handle.” Your voice broke as you said that.

“Go talk to him. He deserves that. I’ll wait by the lobby for you.” Sam walked off and you took a deep breath. You slowly walked into the room. One look at Dean and you broke out in sobs. You had one hand to your mouth and the tears were streaming down your face.

“Sweetheart, come here,” Dean said weakly.

“Dean…” You cried. You willed yourself to walk closer to him and he reached out to take your hand. He looked so fragile with his sunken in eyes and pale complexion. You grabbed his hand and stood next to his bed.

“Listen to me, you’re going to help Sam find my dad and you are going to kick that demon’s ass for my mom and Jessica,” Dean said.

“No, Dean, I can’t do this without you. Please don’t leave me.” You cried, looking down at him.

“Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. At least not for a few months.” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, I don’t want to have a few months with you. I want to have forever with you.” You laced your fingers with his and you stared at his shocked face.

“Why wait until now to tell me this?”

“I can’t watch you die. You’re not supposed to die like this. Please tell me there is something I can do.” You pleaded with him.

“You can go with Sam.” He said simply. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his cheek and kept them there for a few seconds. You pulled away but he reached up and cupped your cheek with his large hand. You stared into the tired yet sparkling green eyes.

You were so close to him and if you moved a little south and a little forward, you would be touching his lips. You looked at them to see him wet them with that damn tongue but you wanted him to be healthy if you were going to do this.

“I’m not letting you die.” You whispered before pulling away. You didn’t miss the sense of longing Dean had as you walked away. You met up with Sam and you took the keys from him.

“I’m driving.” You didn’t have Dean there to tell you otherwise and Sam was smart not to argue with you. You got in the car and after Sam was seated, you pulled out of the parking lot and to the nearest motel that you could find. You wanted to be as close to the hospital as possible. You got out as Sam walked to the front office to get one room for the both of you. Time to start the research for Operation: Save Dean.


End file.
